Drake
Drake 'is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He was voiced by John Beach in English and by Thierry Ragueneau in French. Drake-centered episodes include "Love Struck" and "The Wishing Jewel". Drake is the adventurous, brave and strong leader of the Pack, a band of large-wolf-riding knights who serve as protectors of the Great Forests as well as defenders of the Crystal Palace. Drake has a natural love of the forests and his wolf is named Thunderbolt. Out of the three members of the Pack, he plays the most prominent role in the show. He has romantic interest in Tamara and especially Princess Gwenevere. Description Physical attributes * Age: 17 * Height: 5' 10" * Hair: Auburn * Eyes: Dark brown * Skin: Ruddy tan Drake is a dashingly handsome, muscular young man. He has a head of thick, unkempt hair that he constantly brushes back from falling into his eyes. Personality 's rescue in "Jewel Quest, Part II"]] the wolf in his Upper Deck character card|left]] Well-paired with his wolf pal, Thunderbolt, Drake fancies himself a roguish young "Romeo" always looking for a great adventure. He carries himself like the leader he someday will be. Drake possesses a tremendous charisma, an irresistible personality, and immense good humor. Daring and valiant, he boldly leads the Pack to fight alongside the pretty Jewel Rider girls in their Jewel Quest to stop the evil witch Lady Kale from taking over the kingdom of Avalon. , my Queen, it was always meant to be" ("Dreamfields")]] Princess Gwenevere, the next in line for Avalon's throne, has her eye on Drake. Everyone considers them a potential items, though Gwen might never admit it, and instead likes to mess with his head. However, much to Gwen's dismay, Drake also finds Tamara to be truly pleasing: besides his attraction to her beauty, her sensitivity, her intelligence, and her talents, he also knows that Tamara's Heart Stone makes her vulnerable to the wild magic. Hence, he keeps an eye on Tamara whenever she is on assignment, and always comes to her rescue when she gets into trouble. Because of this, Drake often finds he is the reason for altercations between Gwen and Tamara. His amusement by this and subsequent free offers to split his time accordingly between them only makes matters worse. in "Wizard's Peak"]] " prophecy of Queen Gwenevere and King Drake]]Due to the awkward role he had come to play in Gwen's and Tamara's lives, Drake often confides in Thunderbolt that he could not understand the fairer sex, to which the wolf heartily agrees. Hence, for now, both are content to go on great adventures with the Jewel Riders. Drake believes his winning smile and easygoing ways are sure to charm Gwen eventually. Drake and Gwen save each other repeatedly (such as when he is about to be crushed by a chandelier dropped by Kale in "Fashion Fever"), and despite all of her teasing of Drake, the Princess finds out herself genuinely attracted to Drake, including when she dreams about being with him in "Dreamfields". The Prophecy in "Lady of the Lake" also shows they are in fact destined to be together. Abilities Like any knight of the Pack, Drake is an excellent rider, perfectly at home in the forests, and loves the great trees. His innate knowledge of the forests has also helped to sharpen his skills in survival in the wild. in "Fashion Fever"]] Drake is a terrific athlete, very strong and agile. He is well-trained in martial arts as well as usage of various weapons, from swords to spears and bows. Usually, he carries only a dagger, but his Forest Stone can turn summon weapons such as lightsaber-like sword or shield when needed. Background "|left]] Drake is the son of the Earl of the Riverdells Township, a flourishing network of villages on the crossroads of many major rivers in the Riverdells. Drake is strong willed and determined to do things his own way. He is perfectly comfortable earning his way through accomplishment and achievement. Rather than except a place in his father's fishing business, Drake leaped at the opportunity to enter the Friendship Ring, bond with Thunderbolt, and become a Pack Rider. They now pledge their allegiance to protect the Crystal Palace as a member of the Pack. Although Drake's father is unhappy about his son being a famous knight, he respects his son's decisions, and would not mind riding the wild magic himself. Fashion & style Jewel Armor transformation in "Fashion Fever"]] Drake prefers the functional wardrobe of the Pack as his everyday adventuring clothes. He is especially proud of his helmet design, in the shape of wolf's head. Drake is aware, however, that dating the Princess requires more than a Pack Rider's riding cloths, especially when accompanying her to great ceremonial balls held around the kingdom. * Favorite foods: Trail burgers, milk shakes, potato rolls. * Pet peeves: Gwen gets mad at him for seemingly no reason, Gwen is nice to him for seemingly no reason, Tamara gets mad at him for seemingly no reason, Tamara is nice to him for seemingly no reason, having to lower himself to ride any other animal but Thunderbolt. Appearances *First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Don’t Dance", 'Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard’s Peak", "For Whom the Bell Trolls", "Badlands", "Dreamfields", "Love Struck", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" *Second season: "Morgana", "Fashion Fever", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "The Wishing Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon", "The One Jewel" Behind the scenes Drake was voiced by John Beach, just like Archie, Rufus, and some other male characters. In some early versions of the show, Drake has been named ''Shawn'''.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) See also * List of characters References External links * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10113967/1/The-Feast-of-Saint-Valentine ''The Feast of Saint Valentine], a Drake/Gwen sequel story by Ry Sabir Category:The Pack Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters